Everlife
by maximumride1412
Summary: Amy loses almost everything except for her little brother. A police officer offers her and her brother a place to stay and she accepts the offer. But what she doens't know is the family she is staying with are hiding a huge secret.
1. Tragic Struck

**A/N: Leave review and comments and I'll keep writing. Hope you enjoy!**

I ran into my room after having yet another fight with my sister. She thinks she that when she doesn't want to share anymore she can just give it to me and get a new item for herself even though she uses it the most and knows I wont use it. She never thinks to include me in her decisions just because because she is nineteen and I'm seventeen doesn't make it right. I just wish I was the older on and not her.

"Help!" my sister screamed.

I ran out of the bed room as fast as I could. Once I got to the living room I saw my sister dead and a guy running away.

"A.J., I am so sorry. I-", as I looked as her I realized she was already dead.

As quickly as I could I called the police. A deep voice answered.

"Hello. Please state your emergency." the mas said.

"My...... My... sister is dead. Please help me." I stammered.

"Is there anyone else there with you?" he asked calmly.

"Well my dad an- I didn't even look to see if he was alright. My sister screamed and... and....and.... he's not out here no..... no, no, no, no, no, no." I said in a panicky voice.

"Do you know where the person who killed your sister is?" he asked.

"I saw him run out the front door. Now I am going to find my dad." I stated.

"No. Stay where you are help is on the way." he said quickly.

"No! I am going to find him." I said.

I walked into my dad's bedroom to see him lying motion less on the bed.

"No!" I screamed.

"Dad can you hear me! Dad please. Please dad." I said sobbing.

"Mam' please step away from the body." I heard a women say.

I turned around to see a female police officer. She started putting her gun back in the holster and was starring as me with curious eyes. She knelt down beside me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you hurt? Is there anyone else here other than you and your father?" she asked in a professional voice.

"Yes my sister is in the living room on the computer and-" I was cut off.

"Officer Farmer, we found another one in the other room. It was be her sister. Al-" the man was cut off.

A baby scream cut the other officer off. I jumped up as fast as I could. I ran into my brothers nursery.

"Alex! Alex it's okay. I'm here, I'm here." I said as I picked him up out of his crib.

I started to sing his favorite lullaby.

"Twinkle, Twinkle little star how I what you are. Up above the world so high like a diamond i-" I sang but was cut off.

"Excuse me but we would like to take you both to the hospital." said the man from the phone.

How did he get here? I asked myself.

"We don't need to go." I said to him.

"Alex was asleep in his crib so no one knew he was there and I was in my bedroom until my sister screamed for help." I added.

"Yes, but it is protocol so you're going to have to go no matter what. My name is Matt by the way." He said in that voice that adults use when they make a final decision.

"What's you and your brothers names?" he asked.

"My name is Amy and like I already said my brother's name is Alex." I said.

"Do you have a last name?" Matt asked.

"Johnson." I replied.

"Okay, well we better get going then. Come on." Matt said.

Around ten minutes later we arrived at the hospital. Once in a room the doctor that came in was Dr. Carlson. He was our doctor.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with Amy and Alex Johnson. So you may go when you're ready." he was never very sympathetic.

"Thank you Dr. Carlson. We will leave soon." Matt said.

Matt turned to me.

"Now then, would you like to come with me to my hose or would you like to go to chile services?" he asked.

Wow! That's a hard decision.

"Well sir, we would be happy to come with you other than going with complete strangers. So yes we would love to come with you." I said almost out of breath from today's events.

"Come on then." he said while smiling.

**A/N: Hope you like it! Remember review.**


	2. We Enter Death

**A/N: Leave reviews and comments and I'll keep writing. Hope you enjoy!**

"Come on then." he said while smiling.

* * *

We got in Matt's car and he drove us to his house. When we pulled up I couldn't believe what I saw. The house was extremely happy. When we walked up to the front door. Everything seemed so happy and nothing could go wrong. I hated it. It was so bright, colorful, nice, and peaceful. Ugh, it makes me sick! How could it be the worst day of my life when everything looks so great? It was so depressing.

"I know you are probably not in the beast mood right now but I am going to ask you a few questions later." Matt said before opening the door.

I bet he thinks I killed my dad and sister. That's disappointing.

"Only if I can ask you some." I said trying to bargain.

I am not looking forward to being a suspect.

"Deal. Now lets get you two something to eat." he said happily.

What is he so happy about?

When we entered a big ordeal of spices blew my way. I started coughing uncontrollably.

"This place smells like my home- ec class." I said.

Matt held back a laugh.

"My wife," he sighed, "She loves to cook everything and I mean everything. Which reminds me I better tell her we have company." he said as he left the room.

My brother and I were alone in some strangers house. This place is so pretty. This place must of been expensive. I heard a woman singing then stop abruptly. That's when Matt called us into the room. Boy I want expecting to see this.

It was Mrs. Halloway, I think. No I'm positive that's Mrs. Halloway.

"Mrs. Halloway, what are you doing here?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. What's there problem I'm just asking a question??

"I didn't know you lived in this neighborhood." I said.

Everyone still looked at me like I was crazy. This is my teacher..... right?

"Are you not Mrs. Halloway my home-ec teacher?" I asked.

Nobody responded, the silence remained for about 5 minutes. Then a boy walked into the room. He looked at Mrs. Halloway.

"Why is everyone so quiet? Hey, what's for dinner and who are they?" the boy asked as he pointed to me and Alex.

I know him from somewhere. But where?

Suddenly a girl on the phone laughing comes into the room. That's Mary! Which means that boy is Dimitri. She set her phone on the counter and looked at me.

"Hey I know you! Your that girl from my math class right?" Mary said.

When I didn't answer she continued.

"Mr. Sander's class? I sit right beside you? River, that's it! That's your name. Hey did you do the homework and by the way why are you here?" Mary asked sounding curious.

"Umm you're Mary right?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I am but why are-" Mary was cut off by Matt.

That was rude.

"Mary be a dear and set the table for your mother." Matt said.

He's trying to make her leave the room! How funny!

"Fine but Dimitri has to has to help me!" Mary said.

Poor Dimitri!

"What? Why do I have to help?" Dimitri asked sounding very annoyed.

"Dimitri dear please." Mrs. Halloway said with pleading eyes.

Dimitri didn't respond he just left the room. Well he stalked out of the room.

"So you can stay in the guest room with...." Mrs. Halloway said.

She pointed to Alex my brother.

"Alex my brother." I said softly.

"Thank you Amy! You and Alex can sleep in there tonight." she said enthusiastically.

"Thanks Mrs. Halloway! I knew it was you but why didn't you just tell me in the first place?" I asked questionably.

"Never mind that dear. It doesn't matter." she said trying to change the subject.

Sadly, I don't let go of things that easily.

"Matt? Would you mind helping Amy with her and Alex's things?" she asked.

"Of course I'll help Helen." he said.

He walked over to her and put a kiss on her perfectly blushed cheek. She bushed even more. Then he left the room.

They're together!?!?!?!?!?!

**A/N: Hope you like it! Remember review.**


	3. AN:Bye

******A/N: Sorry but this story will be deleted by the end of this month ,January 31, 2010. I am so sorry but I didn't have time to type it so I wrote it down and asked my sister to type it. Bad idea but my fault. She added Amy's thoughts I said she could but they were her thoughts not mine. Even though I have 5 Chapters written I'm going to keep writing in my notebook for fun not for viewing. Sorry but I just can't deal with drama right now. I might start up again over the summer. Bye until then. Over and Out.**


End file.
